Old Man Percy
by Slycrashboom
Summary: Percy was tired of this life. He wanted out, he wanted something more than just waking up and killing monsters and preparing for the next time they would die. He wanted a family, a life, and to be far away from the gods. He just has to walk away.


**A/N: Hi, Sly here. Just saying thank you for looking at my story and all criticism is much appreciated. If you have any suggestions for the story, please leave a review or PM me. Thanks again, and enjoy my first story.**

 **Percy POV**

 **Olympus**

The war could now be officially called over, and it was honestly a good feeling. Getting to see all the gods and campers intermingle in celebration; It was a beautiful sight. Deep down, I had a feeling this would be one of the last times that I would get to see something like this. To see the gods and their children dance and sing and act like a real family.

I only knew one thing though, I needed to get out of this life, I needed to find something more than this. The constant death, and the running for your life at every corner. Living like a scared dog that gets beat too often.

Pondering my thoughts, I walked to one of Hera's gardens, some way away from the noise and lights of the party. I sat down and rested my head against the back of the bench and looked at the stars, and stared at Zoe's constellation. It was beautiful as always, and it seemed to dance with the mirth of Olympus. I guess she was glad we won, I would have prefered it if she was still here though.

I was both comforted and disturbed by the fact that my friend was always watching over me. It made me happy I had someone to watch my back, no matter what happened, but bothered me in the sense that It was the friend that I let die.

While stuck in my thoughts though, I failed to notice the daughter of Athena approach me.

"Hi. Seaweed Brain." She said with a somewhat somber look to her.

I glance from the sky to look at her, then go right back to staring at the stars. "Hello Annabeth."

She sat next to me, and we sat in awkward silence for what felt like forever until she finally decided to break it.

"I guess we should talk about what happened." I could feel her looking at me as she was speaking, but I made no move to return the look.

"There is nothing to talk about Annabeth, what happened happened, nothing that words can fix. You made your choice and I made mine. I wanted peace of mind, and you wanted to continue your work for the gods forever." I said as I looked her in the stormy grey eyes that I have loved for so many years.

"Why did you choose to not to be immortal? We could have been together forever and would be able to do all the things we wanted." She said with annoyance and anger filling her storm clouds.

I let out a small chuckle. "We would be together forever, you are correct, but I wanted a family. A normal family where I could grow old and watch my children grow into proud adults, ready to take on the world. I wanted to live a normal life."

"We are demigods, Percy, normal isn't in our vocabulary."

"Well I wanted something as close as I could get. To go to New Rome and live like semi-normal people, to go to college and start a family. That would mean nothing now, a degree is useless when you live forever, and I don't want to have to work forever. I want to be able to rest and enjoy what I can while mortal. It makes it mean more." I said with exasperation in my voice.

I don't get why she couldn't see that. In truth I may have just been being selfish. Though in my eyes, it was what I needed to find happiness, and it was all gone because she wanted to work for the rest of eternity. She didn't want the slow, peaceful, mundane life that I had envisioned, with kids and a normal job.

"Aside from that there is one more thing you seem to not get," I paused and stood up and began walking toward the fountain "I want to die."

"How can you think like that? How can you think that death is better than life? That peace is only achieved through death?" She was beginning to look at me with worried eyes.

She stood and walked next to me at the fountain. Standing by me waiting for a response.

"Life is full of pain and hurt, when it ends, there is nothing but happiness. That is why I do not wish to be immortal. I can never experience that kind of peace, I am afraid that I will only know pain." I say as I stare into the fountain.

I could tell that the party on Olympus was dying down, the lights were beginning to fade from the main strip. It was time for to leave. I look at Annabeth for what I thought would be the last time.

"The happiness you brought me was compared to no other, Wise girl. I loved you more than anything for so long, and now I can't stand to look at you," I said as I looked away towards the main strip of Olympus. "You betrayed my trust and love. You have thrown all of my sacrifices back in my face."

Her eyes began to water and she sat on the edge of the fountain with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't think of you, I just wanted to live out my dream." She said never looking up.

"Well now you can. Goodbye Annabeth." I walked away before that she could respond and left her in the garden.

I walked down Olympus and looked at the aftermath of the party that had ensued. I felt somewhat saddened by the turn of events. Sure we won the war, but the cost was so high. So many good people dead, and so many more with life changing injuries. I didn't want to have to see anymore. No more pain, no more suffering. I was ready to hang up the sword for good and live like a mortal.

I went down the elevator and walked onto the streets of New York. It was late, around 11:30 P.M. I stopped a taxi and was taken back to Camp Half-blood. I paid the man and walked up the hill. Upon seeing me Peleus, raised his head for me and I pet him as I walked past into camp. The camp was dark, all of the campers in the realm of Morpheus.

I went to my cabin and began to pack my things. I got my clothes and all of my personal items. I didn't have much money, just the insurance I got from my mother's and step-father's death. It was enough for maybe a down payment on a starter home. No matter, it would have to work.

After packing up my things I wrote a note to Chiron, telling him that I was leaving. I hoped that he would take it ok. I care a lot about that old horse. I don't like him hurting, but I hope that he understands what I am doing.

It was time for me to leave now though. I walk and open the door, taking a look back on the room, it looked lonely, like an empty shell that had no meaning. I knew it would be the last time I would see this room, it saddened me, but it was for the best.

I thought about going to say goodbye to some people. Chiron, Thalia, and Nico were the main people I wanted to wish farewell, but I knew they would stop me. I would say goodbye and they would say they needed me, and I would be defenseless to say know. I would stay, and I would be miserable for all of them.

That was my job, to hurt so that others can be happy, that is how it has always been. I must have gotten that trait from mom. She always did the same for me. She suffered so much so that I could be safe. Now she's gone, and I have to live with the fact that I got the person who cared for me most killed.

Taking in the sights of camp I walked to the beach and sat for a moment staring off into the horizon of the sea. It was relaxing, but the sea always brought me this feeling, a feeling of a clear mind, and serenity.

I wonder what I would do now? I could find some island in the middle of the ocean and relax, but then father would be able to find me, so that was out. I could go to Europe or Asia, but I don't really feel like having to deal with the other pantheons that are out there.

Maybe Alaska. There was nothing there, some monsters, but they didn't seem too bad the last time I was there. I could do some odd jobs and make some money and try to start a life there.

I stood up, set on what I wanted to do, and made my way the the stables.

I walk in to find Blackjack fast asleep, dreaming about who knows what. I poke his side and wait for him to wake up.

"Hmm, who's there?" I hear him speak in my head.

"It's me bud, I need a huge favor." I say while rubbing his neck.

"Well, I don't exactly roll that way, but if you insist." He said with what could only be described as a smile.

I have never seen a horse smile until this moment, and it is more horrifying than most monsters.

"I am being to develop a bit of a love hate relationship here, but I need to go somewhere and I am offering six whole boxes of glazed donuts if you take me."

He reared up and got all excited "Six boxes, I'll take you to the moon for that, boss."

"Well that's close, we are going to Alaska bud." I said as I mounted him and prepared for take off. "Let's get going." He reared back hsi wings and shot into the night sky.

We stopped at a store and I got him is donuts and let him chow down and then continued on our way.

The night air felt wonderful, the city lights below, and the sense of freedom made it a tranquil moment. I felt bad for leaving my friends, I know they would be upset that I left, but I hope they would understand that I needed to be away.

Blackjack broke our silence and asked, "How long ya gonna be gone boss?" I didn't know how to tell him that this would most likely be the last time that I ever see him.

"Just a little bit, until I can get my head straight." I lied. It was selfish, but then again what was new? I have been nothing but selfish since the end of the war. I left for me and now i'm becoming a liar so that I can get what I want. Maybe the guilt will pass eventually. With a new home, where I can forget all of this.

"I hope it works out for ya boss. Just know when you get back, you have the most badass stead waiting on you." It tucked at my heart a bit, but I continued. "Thanks Blackjack."

The ride took a good bit, about 9 hours straight. We stopped in Hyder, Alaska, the closest town to the border to Canada. We landed in the wood on the edge of the town and I went to a store and got him his donuts, and took them back to him and let him eat and rest.

I kept a look out while he was resting. Even though we were out of the reach of the gods, I knew that there were monsters here still. I hoped that they would be somewhat more docile here. They had fewer threats, aside from each other.

As he ate, I realized something, father may ask him where I have gone to. They would send people to look for me and make me return to the gods servitude. I had to think of something that I could do to make him stay quite.

Not only that, I am sure by now that my departure has been discovered. They would notice Blackjack missing and would find some way to make him tell them where I am.

At that moment, an evil thought graced my mind. I could kill him. The mere thought made me sick to my stomach. He was my friend, I couldn't kill him, he has done so much for me and I would be no better than the monsters if I killed him.

Shaking my head of the thought, I stand up and get ready to start moving into Alaska. "Head back whenever you are ready bud." I walk up and rub his mane. "Know, even though you are a pegasus, you are one of the best friends I could have asked for." He looked at me and whined a bit.

"You were for me too boss, I could have never asked for someone else to ride me. I better see you again, or I will have to hunt you down, boss." He said the end rather jokingly, but I knew if anything was ever said about my disappearance, they would come for me. I don't want to have to fight the people I consider friends.

"I need you to do one more thing for me bud, I need you to stay quiet about this until I come back. I don't want you getting in trouble for taking me here." He looked up to me from eating and said, "You got it, boss."

That was a huge relief. I don't know why I over reacted to that so badly. He is my friend, he wouldn't betray me. With that in mind I stand up and walk over to him and pet his mane once more.

"So long Blackjack, it's been fun." I start to walk away and I hear him say "Be safe, boss."

Stepping out of the woodline going towards the city of Hyder, I look off into the mountainous horizon and take a deep breath of the mountain air. This is my new home. This is where everything starts anew.


End file.
